The Reincarnation of Naruto!
by PonderingOneOfGods
Summary: Naruto is set with some new friends and old ones to clense evil!


The Reincarnation of...Naruto!  
  
Introduction.  
  
It has been a year since Master Kakashi to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura wouldn't become Shinobi's. But of out of the 27 people in the class, only 1 got a bell. In fact he really didn't. His master was jumping from tree to tree when one of his students jumped out of nowhere and bumped into him without seeing him. Also the master lost one of bells, which somehow appeared in the student's pocket. So no one else passed. But there are supposed to be 8 others. Naruto and Sasuke are 2 of them. But due to the fact that Sakura passed out by an illusion and saw her boyfriend Sasuke's head in the ground still made her pass. Psst. The teachers could resist her looks at her body. Also they all passed the Shinobi's final test and are true Shinobi's. So today Naruto still not Lord Hokage yet... Is just getting up in his house.  
Chapter 1: Reuniting  
  
Naruto had just waken up from his slumber dream which was him rescuing Sakura and marrying her (Sasuke is dating her).  
  
"Aww man...Crap! It was just another dream!" shouted Naruto to himself.  
  
He woke up and had breakfast. Then he heard knocking sounds on his door.  
  
When Naruto go to the door the mailman was there and he said looking at his mail, "Man darn Lord Hokage can't see me! Wait a minute.... ohhhhh so this reuniting is coming up! Man am I going!"  
  
So hours later Naruto was going to practice so when he got to his reuniting with Sasuke and Sakura came he would show them how strong Naruto was! So hours oh practicing he went off to had lunch. On the way he met Master Iruka.  
  
"Hello Naruto training I presume," said Iruka. "Ya I sure am Mister I am weakened by my ninja centrefold," said Naruto smiling.  
  
"How dare you! I might have to lower you to back to school to learn more manners!" shouted Iruka furiously.  
  
"Oh shut up! I was only joking! Hey have you heard of this reuniting with Sakura and Sasuke?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming. Lord Hokage sent me to," said Iruka.  
  
"Lord Hokage? That does really stink...up his!" said Naruto starting to eat lunch and sticking up his middle fingers  
  
"Well make sure he doesn't hear that one!" said Iruka.  
  
"Oh ok so why don't you leave me and I can train!" said Naruto.  
  
"I've been sent by Lord Hokage to help you since he can't help you himself," said Iruka in the way that disappointed Naruto.  
  
"Oh fine just don't over work me like Lord Hokage," said Naruto finishing his lunch.  
  
"I won't," said Iruka.  
  
So fro the rest of the day Iruka and Naruto practiced the abilities on the first scroll. Such as good Illusions and the art of substitution.  
  
"Well I say that was a good workout! I think I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen!" said Iruka.  
  
"Oh ya! My favourite!" shouted Naruto. So they had ramen and Naruto had extra. So the reuniting was 2 days from now Naruto thought I'm gonna kick Sasuke's butt like he never has!.  
  
Next day Iruka seemed to have to work with Naruto again! This time they concentrated on art of the Doppelganger to work together so that nothing could stop it. But their plan failed to work on an average Shinobi so a day's waist of work. Next day Iruka said that Naruto was to go alone and that Iruka would be a the reuniting. So Naruto had a big breakfast and put on all his gear and his adulthood headband and set out. He kept hoping from house to house to see if he had made it there or not. By and 1 hour when he got to the reuniting place Naruto saw 2 people standing looking at something. One of them was a girl wearing a red dress, green, her head band was over the top of her head not her forehead had all her gear. The other was a man who had a blue shirt and grey pants, and had his headband like Naruto, on his forehead. Also he had his weapons.  
  
"Hey Sakura and Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Hey Naruto" said Sasuke.  
  
"Hi Naruto how's training with Lord Hokage." said Sakura. Her Inner Sakura said, "Yeah like you'll be good anyhow!"  
  
"Oh ya very fun! And very hard!" said Naruto laughing.  
  
"Where's Iruka?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"He said He'll be a little late," said Naruto.  
  
"A little late eh? Hehe lets see wait the new Naruto has!" said Sasuke.  
  
"I knew this was coming! I accept!" said Naruto walking towards the park field that was up ahead.  
  
"Are you sure I think we should wait for Iruka?" said Sakura feeling a little weird. Her Inner Sakura said, " if Sasuke is facing Naruto he'd better win! Love sign was in her head.  
  
So Naruto and Sasuke were standing face to face ready to go. In a master of seconds they had started and were gone into the trees. Naruto immediately did art of the doppelganger and made his plan. They were going to search for Sasuke by themselves and whoever finds him will conjure another doppelganger and it can fight him. So the Naruto's went off. The real one was the one that found Sasuke. First Sasuke threw throwing knives at Naruto and he dodged them, which set an obvious trap. Naruto dodged that one. Then Naruto went hand to had combat. Slam bam were the sounds of Naruto's feet and hands colliding with Sasuke's hands as none of them hit each other.  
  
"You're better now Naruto," said Sasuke in between punches.  
  
"Oh ya I'm gonna flatten you by crushing your ass," said Naruto doing the same.  
  
Hit bam slam! Endless movements of Naruto's hands and Sasuke's ended by Naruto throwing knives at Sasuke which he dodged but then immediately, Naruto Threw Shrunken's at him Sasuke still dodged them all but one. It skinned him on his cloths. Then it was Sasuke's turn of attack. He did the same but almost killed Naruto. But Naruto used Art of substitution.  
  
"Stop this now I gave you enough time," said a voice. It was Iruka.  
  
"Hey Master Iruka I was just showing Sasuke my new moves and strategies!" said Naruto.  
  
"He has gotten lots better and used art of the substitution on his own doppelganger," said Sasuke.  
  
"Well I guess I gave you enough time to fight," said Iruka smiling.  
  
"Oh what did you say?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I gave them time to fight purposely," answered Iruka.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Naruto.  
  
"Hey it's true he almost beat me," said Sasuke.  
  
"Oh no my Sasuke almost got beaten by Naruto!" said Inner Sakura. The real one went to kiss him. Sasuke deeply blushed.  
  
"Alright no more romance with you girls now were going to see Master Kakashi!" shouted Iruka hoping away.  
  
"What!!!!!!!! That crazy trick ass!" shouted Naruto following him.  
  
"Oh well I guess he is part of this reuniting," said Sasuke smiling as he chased after Naruto. So did Sakura.  
  
So it seems that we have left off in the First Chapter where all of the Shinobi's meet for joy and jealously.  
  
Next Chapter: Master Kakashi. Beaten or dead? 


End file.
